


The Downfall

by Suko_Akira



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, Hinata Shōyō - Freeform, haikyuu au, he exists, hiakyuu au, just an AU, kuroo exists for like 5 seconds, tbh basically jus ya bunch of bs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suko_Akira/pseuds/Suko_Akira
Summary: The ride was something so serine to him, something so very unexplainable. This feeling came to him every time he rode his bike, this experience was one of his favorite things.During times when he’s riding his bike it truly feels like he was flying, when that happened he would stand up on his bike and hold his arms out. Those few moments, when he felt like he was truly flying he would close his eyes and truly experience it
Kudos: 4





	The Downfall

**Author's Note:**

> I’m losing my mind here, and I have no idea what I’m doing so please bear with me.  
> I’ll figure it out eventually until then I hope y’all will b ok with this.

Practice had ended a little while ago and everyone else had already left, he stayed around for a little while after everyone left before he finally decided to get ready to head home. A smile was plastered on Hinata’s face as he put his earbuds in, preparing to set off on his bike. Before he could get going he had to connect his ear buds to his phone and choose a good song.  
He scrolls through his music library while mumbling to himself “I don’t wanna listen to that, or that, most definitely not that”  
He finally found a suitable song to listen to, it was a song called Attitude. It was written by one of his favorite bands, they went by the name of ‘Peach Riot’. He decided to play their songs for the rest of ride home.  
He shoved his phone into his pocket and slung his backpack onto his back. After picking up his bike and jumping onto it he began to petal off towards the direction of his house.

The ride was something so serine to him, something so very unexplainable. This feeling came to him every time he rode his bike, this experience was one of his favorite things.  
During times when he’s riding his bike it truly feels like he was flying, when that happened he would stand up on his bike and hold his arms out. Those few moments, when he felt like he was truly flying he would close his eyes and truly experience it  
He had inadvertently began singing along to the music he was listening to, because no one was around he decided to start singing louder with all his might.

He saw, in the distance, one of the biggest hurdles he had to conquer on his way home, the impossible hill. Hinata called this steep humongous hill that name due to the fact it seemed simply impossible to bike all the way up it.  
The music had pumped him up, so Hinata decided today he was going to try and petal all the way up the impossible hill. This moment him got him partially up the hill, then he was stuck petaling the best he could.  
He made it about 1/3 of the way up the hill before he didn’t petal quick enough and his bike fell over.  
He took out one earbud and picked up his bike, starting to walk up the hill. He sighed and mumbles to himself “another day spent walking my bike up this hill. One day I will beat it”

The wind was picking up as he walked farther up the hill, it was quite refreshing actually. After working up a sweat during the majority of the bike ride, this little walk was a nice time to cool down. Hinata started to sing along to his music again, not paying attention to his surroundings much, well not until someone ran into him and he fell against the ground and dropped his bike.

Hinata looks at the person who ran into him, who was also on the ground. It seemed like this person was also walking his bike up the hill, and when he fell over both Hinata’s and his own bike had fell on him.  
The person had blonde hair, that had pinkish-red tips. They seemed to be somewhere around 5’5 or 5’6 which was taller then Hinata was.  
The person groaned and then said “ow, sorry for running into you like that. I was paying attention to my phone while running my bike up this hill” The blonde laughed nervously, he was trying to smile but it looked extremely fake and stressed.

Hinata looks down at him “are you ok, you seem to have got it the worst.” 

Hinata lifts his bike off the blonde and leans it against the brick wall next to the sidewalk, then he picks up the other bike leaning it against the wall as well. 

“I’m Shōyō, Shōyō Hinata” He declared as he held a hand out for the blonde.

The blonde took his hand and Hinata helped him get up and back onto his feet.

“I’m Suko Akira” The blonde said as he dusted himself off.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Suko!” Hinata said with a big smile on his face.

Hinata and Suko both picked their bikes back up and began to walk again.

“Can I walk with you, Hinata” Suko asked as he looked at the ginger.

“Yeah, sure!” Hinata chirped back in his normal cheerful tone.

Hinata was glad to have someone to walk with up this hill. The impossible hill was quite a big hill, so most of the time when Hinata walked up it alone he was bored out of his mind. The fact that Suko was here meant he wouldn’t have to face that boredom.

“I haven’t seen you around here before, Suko, do you live around here?” Hinata asked Turing towards Suko

“Well, no not really. Someone I know lives around here so I visit quite often. I actually live closer to Tokyo.”

“Woah! Tokyo? I visited there not to long ago, and actually I’ll be going back again soon! Maybe I’ll see you there”

“Who knows, maybe. So are you heading home from some after school club or something?” 

“Yeah, how’d you know?” 

“Well, most schools get out earlier then this and so I just guessed.” Suko explained, he seemed to be decently observant.

“I’m actually in a volleyball club, it’s why I’ll be heading to Tokyo soon” 

“That’s cool, what school do you go to anyway?” 

“Oh, I go to Karasuno!” Hinata said with great pride in his school.

“Karasuno, I’ve heard a lot about that school recently. What school are you going to meet with in Tokyo?” 

“Well actually a few schools Fukurodani, Nekoma, Ubugawa, and Shinzen!” 

“That’s pretty amazing” Suko said with a small smile, he continued “well, I think it is. I’m guessing from what I know about volleyball.”

At this point they reached the top of the hill. Suko looked at Hinata and smiles 

“well, it looks like this is where we part ways” Suko said, looking over at Hinata

“Yeah, but before we do we should exchange contact information!” Hinata said looking over at Suko

“That’s a good idea” Suko responded with a hint of surprise in his tone.

They exchanged contact information with each other in a swift manner before parting ways and riding off in different directions.  
Hinata had put his earbuds back in and was riding his bike back home, when he got a text from someone.  
He stops his bike for a moment and takes out his phone to look at the message.  
It was from Kuroo, the captain of Nekoma’s team. It simply said  
‘We have a new member who joined our team just recently. I think you will get along with them quite well!’

**Author's Note:**

> I need to post a description of Suko or something,,,,He exists he does.  
> I’m going 2 include my oc quite a few times in this work,,,,more like Suko will b included a lot.


End file.
